My Little Pony
For detailed information about the series, visit the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Wiki. Summary The franchise My Little Pony is split up into 4 Generations, with the most popular and most powerful being that of Generation 4, Friendship is Magic. The show follows Twilight Sparkle on her journey to discover the magic of friendship and make friends with 5 other ponies: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They have battled many enemies along the way, such as Night Mare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek, and have used the legendary Elements of Harmony and newly discovered Rainbow Power to defeat them. The show is highly popular nowadays due to its large male following in addition to female, and has become one of the most popular cartoons airing today. Power of the Verse Pony World The verse's characters start out at roughly Building Level with fodder, before kicking it up to at least Multi-City Block level with some of the lower tiers such as Spike the Dragon. Country level characters come next, with the likes of the Mane 6, Trixie Lulamoon, Shining Armor, Queen Chrysalis and Adult Spike, coming from Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. After that we have a gigantic power leap with the likes of the Starswirl who can raise the Sun and Moon with 5 others aiding him, displaying Small Star level power. Scaling to him are Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle, who are said to be comparable in power to him, and possibly Trixie with the alicorn amulet.. With Celestia and Luna, we breach outright Star levels of power for being able to easily move both the Sun and the Moon by themselves. These characters are contested by the Dazzlings, Queen Chrysalis with a plethora of love absorbed, and Sombra who have shown power comparable or even superior to that of 1 Alicorn. Discord is next, who is able to easily overpower 2 Alicorns at once and win with ease, showing even higher levels of Star level via scaling. Discord in particular can move the sun and moon at ludicrous speeds and is an impressive reality warper. However, even they are taken down by the Elements of Harmony, which are shown to be able to defeat all of the villains seen above with ease, proving them to have power far greater than these villains, or at least neutralizing "evil" characters. The Crystal Heart is another powerful artifact that is on roughly even terms with the Elements, if not even farther above. Flurry Heart when her power fluctuated was able to destroy the Crystal Heart. Lord Tirek, who gains the power of all 4 Alicorns, every other pony in Equestria, and even Discord, is the strongest big bad in the series, reaching near Large Star level range when at full power. Above him is Rainbow Power, which was able to easily defeat Tirek, and is the strongest power in the show currently. Beyond its strength, My Little Pony also has some impressive feats going for it. Most relevant characters scale up to Rainbow Dash as well as mid level Unicorns, giving them solid faster than light speeds (3.56 c). Even faster are characters such as Starswirl and the Alicorns who scale from The Storm King being able to move the Sun at tens of thousands of times the speed of light. This verse is shockingly powerful compared to what many would think it is as a "little girls show". Don't underestimate them just because they're ponies. Equestria Girls As for Equesteria Girls series, it's a verse with only a handful of powerful characters. Most characters are Human Level as it's suppose to reflect real life humans. With Sunset Shimmer bringing in magic from the Pony World, the verse is somewhat getting more powerful. The banished Sirens achieved their former power that was superior to FiM's Starswirl the Bearded. Many characters like the Humane 7 and most villains are at least Star level tier. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * DBZMLP12345 * Pikachu942 * Antvasima * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * OishiLover75 * Naponyonofparisprance * Great and Lovable Peridot * Anonimo77 * Darkanine * Otakuzoid * WeeklyBattles * ExerciseDancefloors * Theultimatelifeform * Kiryu2012 * ZacharyGrossman273 * Avatarrwbyfan1 * Js250476 * Lightbuster30 * Bowser-us * Phoenix821 * Peter1129 * CinnabarManx421 * Firestorm808 Opponents * MasterOfArda * God-King Superman77 * MorkarBaroque * DanFlsamual21 * QuagsireTheLegend * Meosos * VersusJunkie54 * SolidEye234 * CCMac27 * Insecurity97 * Sans2345 * Psychomaster35 Neutral * Dreaming Serpent * Eldritch abomination * RexdeDino * DarkDragonMedeus * IvoryAS Characters Alicorns * Twilight Sparkle * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Flurry Heart Earth Ponies * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Maud Pie * Apple Bloom * Big McIntosh * Granny Smith * Rockhoof * Mage Meadowbrook Pegasi * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Scootaloo * Derpy Hooves * Daring Do * Flash Magnus * The Wonderbolts * Somnambula * Cozy Glow Unicorns * Rarity * Starlight Glimmer * Trixie Lulamoon * King Sombra * Tempest Shadow * Stygian * Starswirl the Bearded * Shining Armor * Sweetie Belle * Mistmane * Chancellor Neighsay Dragons * Spike the Dragon * Princess Ember Changelings * Queen Chrysalis * King Thorax * Pharynx Equesteria Girls characters * Sunset Shimmer * Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) * The Dazzlings * Gloriosa Daisy * Juniper Montage * Flash Sentry Others * Discord * Lord Tirek * The Storm King * Grogar * Zecora * Gilda * Prince Rutherford * Bookworm * Rabia * The Mean Six Weapons * Rainbow Power * Elements of Harmony * Crystal Heart * Alicorn Amulet * Bewitching Bell * Staff of Sacanas Notes The MLP comicbooks are not considered to automatically be a part of the TV show's canon continuity. Statement by IDW editor Bobby Curnow. Statement from Jim Miller that he has not read the comics, yet. Statement by Jim Miller after doing a bit of reading that the comics and the show are separate. However, if events involving actual characters from a story or arc in the comics are directly referenced as having happened in the show, then that particular part is clearly canon. Category:My Little Pony Category:Verses Category:Cartoons Category:Hasbro